White Soladis Swan
Soladis swans are well known throughout the World, and many people come from afar to visit them. These beautiful birds generally keep to themselves, but allow people to gaze at them from a distance. Sometimes a soladis swan will allow a person to approach them. This is a rare occurrence, and the privileged person is always seeking counsel on matters of the heart. The advice of these birds is highly sought after, as it is helpful and effective. This is because these lovely companions are able to control and even alter memories. This magic has never been replicated, which is fortunate, as any human with such power would be tempted to misuse it. Soladis swans are very selective when using their magic, though, and call upon it only when they deem it necessary. Black soladis swans take joy in offering their help to those who have recently lost a loved one. The mourner will sit by the edge of the river or lake for a few hours and then leave, usually clutching a handful of precious feathers. These feathers are gifted sparingly, to comfort those who need it most. White soladis swans bring a different sort of happiness. Their feathers are thought to invoke feelings of attraction, and to strengthen those that already exist. It's a common sight to see a young man requesting a few feathers from a white soladis swan, to help him woo a love. The bird will sometimes offer advice, gifting the knowledge directly into the person's mind. Unions that come about with a soladis swan's aid are known to be very successful. Egg A majestic pair of white wings emerge from this egg. Hatchling When they are first born, soladis swan hatchlings remain close to their parents, seldom leaving the nest. In a week or two the cygnets become stronger and more active. Soon enough they band into little groups, determined to explore everywhere. Though these little birds usually remain close to the water, from time to time they decide to bombard the castle. They run in and out of classrooms, and though they disrupt lessons, no one attempts to stop the hatchlings. This is because an adult is never too far behind the little ones, keeping an eye out for danger. If someone touches a hatchling, the adult swan won't hesitate to peck the offender. Eventually, the hatchlings will wear themselves out, converge on the adult, and fall fast asleep. Adults Though soladis swan hatchlings are clumsy, they grow to be most graceful creatures. They look much like other mundane birds when young, and are either yellow or gray in color. As these companions approach adulthood, their colors change to a snowy white or a dark black. Males and females look much alike, but one can usually tell the two apart as males have larger wingspans. The females take it upon themselves to create nests, a process that takes many weeks. These nests are hidden along the edges of rivers and lakes, and are created from soft grasses for camouflage. Both parents line the nest with down for warmth, and linger close by to protect hatchlings and eggs from predators. Soladis swans are vigilant creatures, and are always on guard. These companions welcome their magi to visit, however, and extend this courtesy to a few other people. Any uninvited intruder will be met with vicious pecking and driven away. Once eggs have hatched, and cygnets have left the nest, soladis swans relax and allow more visitors. When a magi goes to see their soladis swan companion, it's almost certain that its mate will be present. Mated pairs are almost constantly together, making it important for a magi to bond with them. Adult soladis swans carefully chose one mate, and will remain with them for life. The exceptions to this are if the bird's mate dies. Sometimes the swan will never have another love, but it is more typical that they eventually find another mate. It is also interesting that two males will bond with one another, or two females. If for any reason an egg is abandoned, these couples will take care of an egg as if it were their own. Breeding Additional Information * No. 267 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 3 (February 2012) * Released: February 1st, 2012 * Artist: DarrkestDrow * Description: Damien * Gender Dimorphism: **Males are shown busking **Females have theis wings outspread. Category:2012 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Birds Category:Soladis Swans Category:Gender Dimorphism